11 songfic drabbles
by broken0angel
Summary: ipod drabbles in response to the challenge, rated m to be on the safe side of things all are HP/DM


Ipod drabbles

Pick a character, pairing or fandom you enjoy

Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle

Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. (Rules are you only have the time frame of the song in order to write, no lingering and rewriting!)

Do ten of them and then post

The pairing is Harry/ Draco and here is my shot at it

Katy Perry - I Kissed a girl

He looked down at his drink swirling it in his hand, how did he let himself get talked into dressing up like this anyways. He tugged the mini skirt down and sighed as he felt more of his stomach exposed to the night air.

His eyes flicked across the room and caught sight of a dark haired beauty, making his way over to her he caught her eye and asked her to dance, her eyes flicked to her friends as she bowed her head in acceptance.

During the dance her lips pressed against his "Potter?" his voice caught in his throat, as he looked down into emerald eyes.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Simon Standage - Bolero

Licking his lips in desire he pressed them back against his blond partners neck and lightly rolled his tongue drawing a moan from the man under him.

"Harry please"

"Harry please what?"

"Stop" the blond

"What?" he questioned

"This has to stop" the blond said looking up into his lover's eyes. "We need to stop its becoming to much risk for both of us, what with my family and with your mission, its to much of a risk to continue" the blonde stated straighten his clothing as he made his way out the door.

"But I love you" the broken dark haired boy said to the darkness.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Dashboard Confessional – Rapid Hope Loss

Walking down the street and inhaling the smoke deep within his lungs, Harry Potter made his way to the club to get lost within the crowd of muggles and drugs to find the animosity that only the music and drugs could bring to him .

Here he was nothing, he didn't matter. He was nobody just another body. A grin spread across his face as a body was grinding up against his own on the dance floor.

Draco watched the floor, the bodies sway to the harsh beat watching his ex get lost within the pain in his head, he left shaking his head.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Hilary Duff – Between You and Me

"What would you call us?" the greened eyed boy asked his lover.

"What do you mean Potter?" the blond haired boy asked.

"What would you call what we have" the dark haired boy asked again nervously.

"We don't need to title what it is do we really Potter?"

"How can you call me Potter when we are still in bed, you still inside of me" he asked with tears in his eyes

"We shag Potter that's all" the blond said as he slipped out of his lover and out of bed and went to the door "I'll see you tomorrow night" he said and slipped out the door.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Britney Spears – you drive me crazy

Slipping his hand within his lovers a smile graced his lips as he sat down within the grass as his lovers head fell into his lap, he felt his heart speed up as he carted his fingers though that fine blond hair.

He felt his heart lift as the blond opened his eyes and he gazed into pools of gray that were so open to only him, and his breath caught as he saw the emotions flow through the normally reserved eyes.

His lover captured his lips in a soft kiss "I love you Harry"

"As I love you Draco" he whispered in reply

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

El Tango De Roxanne – Ewan McGregor, Jose Feliciano & Jacek Koman

(Moulin Rouge Soundtrack)

He was a whore

A slut

A prostitute

A toy for their pleasure

He didn't matter, he shouldn't matter but somehow he did to this man.

His lovers hand caught his own "You don't have to do this" the blond said. The dark haired man looked at his lover.

His eyes caught the mirror in front of himself as he looked away from his lover. He looked at him self and saw the broken boy, the tight leather, the unhealed bruises and love bites that graced his skin and the tears filled his eyes as he ran a hand down his arm.

He didn't know how to be anything else.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Good Charlotte – Break Apart Her Heart

Unrequited

Unworthy

That was his feelings toward me.

Everything that I got him was thrown away like it was nothing it was completely thoughtless on his account.

I knew him better then anybody else, I saw his heart the way he held himself away from everybody, shielded from the harsh spotlight. The reluctant hero that everybody held upon the pedestal of perfection, but he had already fallen from grace.

The boy was nothing like what most people saw him as, he was sly and cunning, thoughtful and talented, luck only went so far. But then why hasn't he noticed me.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Evanescence – Missing

He looked up at his lover across the great hall, he was laughing with his friends his heart caught in his throat as a rare smile was upon those lips instead of the constant sneer. Watching the boy throughout the meal hardly touching his own.

Walking with excitement to their meeting space to get settled early, voices and footsteps pass the room and none stop as the time passes by. The later it grows he more worried he gets about his lover.

Making his way back to his common room he falls asleep to a wait the new day.

With breakfast and the pattern starts anew

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Jem – Save me

I'm only sixteen and they expect everything from me, I only try my best but is it good enough can I really be good enough. How do they expect me to save everybody, how could they put all this upon a child something no adult could handle.

Why can't it be on somebody else.

Tears run down my cheeks as my thoughts grow worse.

Why can't life be fair, why does my destiny require so much from me.

"Harry" a voice breaks into my thoughts "it will be okay love" he whispers into my ear "it will all be okay"

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Jesse McCartney – Daddy's little Girl

"Come on love" the dark haired boy whispered into his lovers ear "it will be fun I promise" sending shivers down the other boys spine by nipping down on the lobe.

"Pretty please" the boy whispered again, wanting his lover to agree.

"Must we Harry?" the blond whispered.

"Mhmm" the other boy murmured in agreement.

"But I want to stay here in bed" the blond said to his lover.

"Come on Draco it will be fun I promise"

looking up with blurry eyes the blond ran his fingers though his lovers hair "But Harry, I want to stay in bed with you"

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

and a special one that I really want to write, not a random song however it still didn't go the way that I had first thought of it.

frou frou - let go

_break down.. he was having another _

_sitting alone on the hospital bed, head within his hands as his fingers brush against his shortly cropped hair, looking down at his scared wrists. _

_They leave me as soon as what is required is done _

_Leave me to rot here by my self' _

"_I'll never leave you" a voice whispers in his ear _

… _all alone .. _

_alone_

"doctor, is he ever going to wake" the blond man sat trembling at his lovers side. "We don't know Mr. Malfoy the longer he spends within a coma the less of a chance he has to wake up"

"I'll never leave you" he whispers in his lovers ear

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

authors note…

I really enjoyed doing these, the music was really what got me going with all of them some of them are more set to different lyrics from the song and follow it through others only use bits and pieces from it, but I found it to be influential to the way I was writing and with some of it just the tone of the music.

… which is the favorite and least favorite, can refer to the song title or artist the artist

please let me know in your reviews

Thank you so much


End file.
